Tu Silencio
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Cuando Draco descubre que Harry ha visto todo lo que hizo con Theo y Blaise, está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que Harry se mantenga en silencio. Slash, PWP, mudhoney.


Título: Tu silencio.  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Palabras: 4900~  
Resumen: **Cuando Draco descubre que Harry ha visto todo lo que hizo con Theo y Blaise, está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que Harry se mantenga en silencio.**  
Advertencias: PWP, mudhoney, bastante pervertido... incluso para mí [si no sabes qué es mudhoney, y sabes inglés, lee esto]  
Genero: Smut, porn, o como quieras decirle  
Betas: Kaiserin-t y Sirem. Mil gracias a las dos!!!  
NdA: Este fic es la continuación de un fic mío llamado "Todo Rumor Tiene..." y la segunda parte de una serie llamada "Malas Lenguas". El asunto es que no lo podía subir aquí, por lo que si quieren entender mejor la historia, pueden pasar a mi livejournal, en esta dirección: http : / / siniestramalfoy . livejournal . com / 11826 . html (le quitan los espacios y está listo) Eso ^^, Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

—_¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?_

La pregunta resonó a lo largo de todo el dormitorio, acelerando a una velocidad increíble el corazón del moreno, un fuerte sonrojo invadiendo inevitablemente sus mejillas. La respiración de Draco se agitó al notarlo.

—Oh, Merlín bendito —gimió el rubio, tratando de sentarse en la cama. Una mueca cruzó su rostro al sentir el semen de sus compañeros salir de su entrada, obligándolo a permanecer recostado para evitarlo. Enfocando nuevamente su vista en el moreno, trató de ordenar sus prioridades—. ¿Cuánto fue lo que viste? —la turbación de Harry aumentó, un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda al recordar cada una de las escenas vistas y lo que provocaron en él.

—Lo vi todo —murmuró, una lejana parte de él, complacida con la cara de horror de Malfoy.

—Tu silencio... ¿cuánto vale tu silencio? —preguntó Draco, un tinte de desesperación en su voz. No quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si su padre se enteraba­—. ¿Diez mil galeones? También puedo comprarte la última versión de la Thunderbolt 6000... ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Los ojos de Harry recorrieron lentamente lo que quedaba a la vista del cuerpo de Draco, bajo la delgada sábana que lo cubría. Sus brazos que temblaban ligeramente, su cuello marcado con varias mordidas y sus labios aún irritados de toda la actividad anterior.

Un débil jadeo escapó de los labios de Draco cuando notó la mirada del moreno sobre él.

—¿A-a mí? —Harry no contestó, pero no fue necesario. Draco reconoció de inmediato el brillo oscuro en los ojos verdes de Potter: deseo y lujuria, a pesar de estar escondidos bajo montones de miedo e inseguridad.

Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de anticipación, movió ligeramente sus piernas, permitiendo que la sábana se deslizara insinuantemente por su abdomen, dejando a la vista sólo hasta sus marcados huesos de la pelvis, sabiendo que debía usar la situación a su favor.

—¿Sabes, _Potter_? —susurró, paladeando lentamente el apellido, provocando una corriente de electricidad a lo largo de toda la espalda de Harry, directo hasta su polla—. Si _esto_ es lo que deseas —dijo, señalándose a sí mismo—, no tengo ningún problema en que lo... _tomes_ —siseó, una sonrisa satisfecha adornando sus labios, mientras dejaba a sus dedos acariciar su torso, atrayendo la mirada del moreno—. Puedes hacerme lo que sea y no me quejaré. Estoy a tu _completa_ disposición. _Úsame. _

La última palabra de Draco hizo que Harry avanzase hacia la cama, determinación en sus ojos y en sus pasos.

Las palabras del rubio eran como droga a sus oídos, intoxicándolo lentamente, llenándolo de deseo, haciéndole olvidar cualquier rastro de sentido común que le dijera lo mal que estaba sucumbir ante Malfoy, lo horrible que era dejar que la serpiente se adueñara de su mente.

Pero _¡Oh!_ Qué tentador era dejarse caer en ese cuerpo que tan deseosamente se ofrecía a cumplir sus caprichos, de abandonarse en el mar de gemidos que podría obtener de la garganta de Draco, de recorrer cada centímetro de piel sudorosa y ahogarse en el placer que, _sabía_, podría obtener de él.

Qué más daba que dejara fluir todas las perversiones que alguna vez cruzaron por su mente, después de todo, lo que pasara en esa habitación, ahí quedaría... él no pensaba decir nada, y dudaba que Malfoy quisiera que el mundo se enterara de cómo lo encontró con Zabini y Nott.

—Aprovecha, _Potter_. Puede que nunca más tengas la posibilidad. Aprovecha el precio de tu silencio —murmuró, al sentir a Harry subirse a la cama, montándose sobre él, dejándolo preso entre sus brazos y sus piernas, Draco completamente indefenso bajo él. Una mueca satisfecha adornó su rostro al ver al moreno completamente rendido a sus instintos.

Sus párpados temblaron cuando sintió los labios resecos de Harry acariciar ligeramente la marca que Blaise había dejado en su cuello.

—Un par de cosas: primero, lo que pase aquí, no saldrá de estas paredes —murmuró Harry, rozando su nariz contra la piel de Malfoy, aspirando el aroma del rubio. _Sudor y sexo,_ pensó por un momento—. Ni tú ni yo queremos que el resto del mundo mágico se entere, ¿no?

Draco sólo pudo asentir, excitándose lentamente con las caricias que el moreno le daba en el cuello.

—Y segundo, nos llamaremos por los nombres... ¿entendido, _Draco_? —ordenó junto a la oreja del rubio, disfrutando del estremecimiento que logró.

—Sí —jadeó, sintiendo los labios de Harry tomar su lóbulo, dejando que sus dientes lo rozaran levemente.

—Sí ¿qué? —murmuró, mordiendo la tierna piel bajo sus dientes, dejando una marca tras la oreja del rubio.

—_Sí, Harry_ —gimió Draco, dándole más espacio, para que hiciera lo que se le antojara con su cuello—. Merlín, más... —gimoteó cuando los dientes de Harry se clavaron duramente sobre la marca hecha por Blaise, como si buscara borrarla de su piel.

—Voy a recorrer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, hasta que sólo seas capaz de recordar lo que **yo **te hice —gruñó profundamente Harry, lamiendo la oreja de Draco, acomodándose ligeramente entre las piernas del rubio, sintiendo el gemido de Draco resonar contra su cuerpo.

Arrodillándose frente a Draco, lentamente Harry se fue desnudando, manteniendo al rubio expectante. Draco sabía que el moreno tenía un buen cuerpo, no era ciego cómo para no haberlo notado en los vestuarios de Quidditch, pero el tener la posibilidad de verlo de tan cerca, de saber que iba a disfrutar estar con Harry _jodido _Potter, era algo más allá de lo esperado.

Cuando Harry finalmente dejó caer el delgado pantalón de franela al suelo, Draco no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su garganta, al ver el cuerpo suavemente marcado del moreno, y la semi erección que comenzaba a despertar, mucho más gruesa de lo que estaba acostumbrado con sus compañeros ocasionales. Sabía que por mucho que hubiera tenido sexo hace sólo unos minutos, Potter iba a ser perfectamente capaz de hacerlo venirse cuantas veces quisiera, con todo lo que prometía esa polla que comenzaba a crecer bajo su mirada descarada.

—Te parezco bien, ¿Draco? —siseó Harry sonriendo torcidamente. Un temblor de deseo recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, al ver esa mirada tan... _Slytherin_ en el rostro del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Quizá Potter era mucho más de lo que simplemente dejaba ver.

—Supongo —dijo altaneramente, elevando una ceja, complacido al notar el desafío en los ojos del moreno.

—Entonces deberé demostrarte lo _bien_ que estoy —murmuró Harry, inclinándose nuevamente sobre Draco, tomando el borde de la sábana que aún protegía al rubio de una total desnudez. Retirándola con lentitud, torturó al Slytherin, dejando que sus dedos rozaran su pelvis, y la erección que se comenzaba a formar entre sus piernas y los pálidos muslos, mientras dejaba que su mirada recorriera cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

—Harry... —suspiró Draco, cerrando un momento los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar de la sensación extraña pero cómoda del nombre del moreno en sus labios, así como de esa mirada que lo acariciaba.

Lentamente Harry volvió a colocarse sobre él, sin dejar que sus cuerpos se tocaran, sólo compartiendo el calor entre ambos, aumentando el deseo rápidamente.

Un ruidoso gemido dejó su garganta al sentir nuevamente los dientes de Harry clavarse en su cuello, dejando que su lengua lamiera la piel, alternando con suaves mordidas y ligeros besos, subiendo lentamente por su mandíbula.

Y cuando sintió los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, sólo pudo suspirar, respondiendo ansiosamente el beso, necesitando más de ese cuerpo que lo tocaba tan bien, de esos labios que le robaban lentamente la cordura y esas manos que se enredaban en su pelo, jalándolo con fuerza, exponiendo aún más su boca.

—Delicioso —susurró Harry al separarse, una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios al ver el estado necesitado del rubio.

Bajando, tomó entre sus dientes un pequeño pezón, gimiendo sobre él, logrando un quejido en Draco, al sentir las vibraciones sobre la piel sensible. Succionando ligeramente, dejó que su lengua se enroscara alrededor, haciendo gimotear sonoramente al rubio.

—Harry —murmuró Draco, enredando sus dedos en el oscuro pelo del moreno, abrumado por las sensaciones que lograba en él.

Con una pequeña mordida, Potter cambió de pezón, orgulloso de ver el estado en que dejó el otro, húmedo y sonrojado, completamente erecto bajo su mirada.

Enterrando ligeramente sus dedos en las costillas del rubio, disfrutaba la sensación de la respiración agitada de Draco, mientras se deslizaba hasta su ombligo, lamiendo lentamente la piel, saboreando cada centímetro, atrapando entre sus labios alguna gota perdida de la anterior corrida del rubio.

Alguna vez, cuando se masturbaba, probó su propio semen por curiosidad, sin sentir nada especial... pero el efecto que tenía lo que estaba haciendo ahora, era completamente distinto. Un extraño placer lo recorría al saber que estaba tomando la propia esencia de Draco Malfoy en sus labios.

Enterrando su lengua en el ombligo, notó la manera en que el rubio temblaba y el pequeño golpe de su erección contra su mentón, mojándolo levemente con pre semen.

—Vaya, vaya. Estamos algo ansiosos, parece —molestó Harry, retirándose imperceptiblemente, dejando que su cálida respiración azotara suavemente la erección de Draco—. Quizás estoy bastante bien, ¿no? —siseó, rozando con sus dedos levemente su ingle, evitando tocar su miembro.

—Para que de algo que te sirva el quidditch —jadeó Draco altanero, viendo al moreno entre sus piernas con esa sonrisa tan poco común, casi como si tuviera muchos planes malévolos que poner en práctica. De sólo imaginarse lo que podría hacerle, sentía su corazón acelerarse en anticipación.

—No deberías hablarle así a quien está entre tus piernas, cerca de algo tan preciado para cualquier hombre —dijo sonriendo retorcidamente, clavando su mirada en los asombrados ojos grises, más abiertos de lo normal. Rápidamente sujetó la erección de Draco, apretando sólo con el índice y el pulgar la cabeza, haciendo un anillo con los dedos, logrando un sollozo ahogado del rubio. Aumentando la fuerza del agarre, pudo notar la forma en que Draco se arqueaba sutilmente bajo su toque, empuñando las sábanas desesperadamente.

—Harry —gimoteó Draco, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo que el agarre se incrementaba, bordeando tenuemente la línea del dolor.

Inclinándose, Harry dejó resbalar su lengua por el torturado glande, presionando con fuerza sobre la hendidura, liberando un suspiro cuando el gusto de las gotas de presemen invadió su boca, haciendo temblar a Draco con cada sensación, logrando un chillido al dejar que sus dientes rozaran ligeramente la sensible piel.

Tomando entre sus labios la corona, sorbió lentamente, dejando que su lengua lamiera la punta sensible. Podía sentir el peso ligero y el gusto algo amargo de la erección en su boca, disfrutando cada quejido necesitado que Draco dejaba escapar mientras sujetaba con una mano los testículos del rubio, apretándolos levemente, haciéndolos rodar en su palma, dejando que sus dedos rozaran por momentos la húmeda entrada. Sentía estremecerse al Slytherin cada vez que sus dedos se aventuraban más abajo, haciendo que una idea se formara en su mente.

—Deseo... ¾murmuró, separándose. La voz se le cortó un momento, abrumado con la vista del rubio bajo él y de las palabras que estaban por dejar sus labios.

—¿Sí? —gimió Draco, mirándolo con ojos empañados de placer, drogado con la breve mamada que Harry le había hecho.

—Voltéate —ordenó Harry, golpeándole un muslo. El mismo que Zabini había golpeado antes—. Te quiero de rodillas, enseñándome tu pequeño trasero deseoso —escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Draco al oír el tono vicioso en la voz del moreno.

Obedeciendo, se giró, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, dejando su rostro sobre la almohada, tratando de ocultar la incomodidad y la excitación que le daba estar en esa posición, el sentir las pequeñas gotas de semen deslizándose a lo largo de sus muslos, juntándose tras sus rodillas. La mirada penetrante de Harry, que lo invadía por completo. Casi podría sentirla acariciar su piel.

Cuando los labios del moreno se posaron suavemente sobre su hombro, no pudo evitar el gemido de sorpresa que escapó de su garganta. Serpenteando lentamente, lo sintió tocar su espalda, subiendo hasta su nuca, besando un momento la marca que la mordida de Nott había dejado.

—_Potter_ —chilló, al notar la manera en que los dientes del moreno acariciaban el moretón, enterrándolos duramente al oír su apellido.

—Dije que me debías llamar por el nombre —gruñó Harry, alternando mordidas con palabras—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —jadeó Draco, azorado al notar el interés de su erección por las órdenes del moreno.

—Sí, ¿qué? —espetó, clavando una de sus manos en el pelo del rubio, enredando los mechones, jalándolo hasta mirar el rostro sonrojado de Draco, mientras su otra mano sujetaba las caderas, manteniéndolo en su lugar, dejando todo el pálido cuello a su disposición.

—Sí, Harry. _Sí, Harry,sí _—farfulló Draco, suspirando al notar la mordedura justo sobre su pulso.

Cuando la mano dura sobre su pelo lo soltó, dejó la cabeza caer hasta los cojines, sinceramente rendido a lo que el moreno quisiera hacerle... disfrutando del placer de ceder el poder a otra persona.

Sentía los labios y la lengua húmeda de Harry recorrer su espalda, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, mordiendo a ratos, besando en otros... a veces sólo dejando que sus dientes rozaran sus vértebras. Al llegar al inicio de sus nalgas, se alejó, mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre ellas, casi como si apreciara la suavidad de la piel.

—Quiero... —empezó a hablar Harry, dejando que sus manos apretaran levemente la piel—. Deseo lamerte —murmuró roncamente—. _Voy_ a lamerte... saborear hasta el último rincón. Que no puedas olvidar la sensación de mis labios sobre tu piel.

—Merlín... ¿estás seguro de hacer esto, Harry? —jadeó Draco débilmente, estremeciéndose con cada palabra que su amante había pronunciado, enterrando el rostro en la almohada, al sentir los ásperos dedos del moreno acariciar sus muslos, con una lentitud desesperante.

—Sí, Draco, te dije que sólo recordarías mis caricias. Y silencio... quién está a cargo soy yo —susurró, dejando que sus dedos apretaran la tierna piel del rubio, arrancando un gemido profundo.

La imagen del rubio en cuatro, dejando todo su trasero a su disposición, con su entrada aún dilatada y húmeda con los restos del trío que había hecho hace tan poco tiempo, era algo que, realmente, dudaba pudiera olvidar nunca. Draco, sinceramente, se estaba dejando dominar por lo que él quisiera hacerle.

Sentía, además, que había pasado una eternidad de tiempo entre la sorpresa de ver a Draco con Zabini, hasta que tuvo al rubio entregándose voluntariamente a cumplir cada capricho que él quisiera.

Lentamente dejó que su mano rozara la suave piel de las nalgas del rubio, sonriendo en el momento en que Draco se empujó contra ella, para lograr una caricia más firme. Con cuidado separó ambas nalgas, logrando ver el lugar al cual iba a llegar tarde o temprano (Después de todo, algo que sin dudas tenía, era tiempo).

La irritada entrada temblaba bajo su mirada, dejando que gotas de lubricante y semen resbalaran por la pálida piel del rubio. Despacio dejó que la punta de su nariz se acercara lo suficiente como para que su respiración chocara contra la piel de Draco y lograra sentir el olor a fresas y sexo que impregnaba la piel del hombre a su disposición.

­—Harry —gimió débilmente Draco, al sentir a Harry tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Deseó empujarse contra él, hasta sentir que su lengua inexperta pero habilidosa lo llenara. Que los dedos que lo mantenían en su lugar se enterraran en su piel, que algo lo distrajera de la sensación desesperante que el moreno creaba en su cuerpo simplemente con su mirada y respiración.

—Shhh —el jadeo que logró sólo con eso, hizo sonreír a Harry. Retirándose levemente, agregó—, tranquilo, hay tiempo. —Su voz rasposa haciendo gemir ligeramente al rubio.

Despacio, bajó el rostro, rozando con su nariz la piel del rubio, atormentando a Draco con su respiración, hasta llegar a la parte interna de las rodillas, donde las gotas se habían ido juntando lentamente. Un latigazo de placer recorrió su cuerpo, sólo de saber cuán retorcido era hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Lamer los restos que ensuciaban el cuerpo del rubio, sentir en su paladar el sabor amargo del semen de los Slytherin, la dulzura de la piel de Draco, la sazón que daría el lubricante... _Dios. _

Había disfrutado cuando vio a Nott hacerlo... y un escalofrío lo recorría al saber que ahora era su turno. El placer de saber que era él y no otro el que causaba todas esas reacciones en el rubio.

Lánguidamente fue subiendo, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel, de cada gota que tomaba con su lengua. Enterrando firmemente sus dedos en las caderas de Draco, dejó que sus dientes marcaran la suave piel del trasero del rubio, acariciando con sus labios cada mordida, lamiéndolas hasta lograr un gemido ronco en el rubio. Dando lamidas, tomó cada gota que brillaba sobre sus testículos, jugando lentamente con ellos, hasta sentirlos contraerse bajo sus labios.

—Merlín, Harry... —necesitaba que Potter hiciera algo, sino lo iba a arrastrar lentamente hasta la locura. Que metiera esa bendita lengua donde le consumía tenerla... o que metiera cualquier cosa, pero _por favor_... necesitaba sentirlo, que la tortura se terminara de una vez.

Un jadeo cortó su ritmo de pensamientos.

Su_ propio_ jadeo, al sentir esas manos callosas separar sus nalgas rudamente y esa lengua, _Merlín, bendita lengua_, finalmente rozar su entrada, lamiendo cada rastro de semen y lubricante que pudiese haber, empujándola con fuerza, tratando de entrar en él.

—Harry —ronroneó Draco, elevando ligeramente su trasero y separando todo lo posible sus piernas, deseando más, una onda de placer al sentir cómo el moreno dejaba que sus dientes rozaran su entrada, cómo sus labios se fruncían, siendo obscenamente similar a un beso, y cómo esa lengua penetraba lentamente, lamiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, forzando su ingreso a través de su entrada temblorosa e insaciable.

Podía notar la forma en que los dedos de Harry lo mantenían en su lugar, evitando que se empujara contra él, cuando lo único que deseaba era más de esa lengua que lo acariciaba tan completamente.

Una succión especialmente fuerte lo hizo gemir incontrolable, sintiendo que podía ver estrellas a través de sus párpados. Un mar de señales, directo hasta su polla desatendida.

Con cuidado Harry se retiró, regocijándose en la forma en la que Malfoy temblaba, enterrando su rostro contra los cojines. Sus manos aún estaban en las nalgas del rubio, viendo los espasmos de la entrada de Draco, imaginándose que ésta extrañaba a la lengua que la acarició profundamente.

—Aún con todo lo que has hecho, ¿sigues deseando más? —siseó Harry, apoyándose contra el cuerpo de Draco, el tono ronco de voz enviando una corriente de placer por el cuerpo del rubio—. Quizá Nott tiene razón... y sólo eres una puta que desea más y más todo el tiempo, ¿no? —susurró junto al oído de Draco, relamiéndose los labios, escuchando perfectamente el débil gemido que el rubio trató de ocultar en los cojines al oírlo, mientras negaba, dejando que algunos mechones rubios se sacudieran.

—Yo creo que no lo puedes negar —agregó Harry, dejando que su índice resbalara entre ambas nalgas, frotando lentamente la entrada del rubio, apreciando las sacudidas del músculo bajo su yema, con una sensación de poder sobre el cuerpo de Draco al sentirlo responder con tanta necesidad—. Puedo ver cómo me deseas, cómo tu cuerpo lucha por tenerme dentro —susurró, dejando que su dedo presionara un poco más fuerte la entrada de Draco, entrando hasta el primer nudillo, manteniéndolo quieto, torturándolo.

Un sollozo abandonó la garganta del rubio, desesperado por sentir más, lo que fuera... sólo quería más. Podía notar claramente el roce de la erección de Harry contra su muslo, _sentía _la necesidad del moreno por tomarlo, en la forma que movía ligeramente el dedo en su interior, hasta enterrarlo por completo, raspando con sus nudillos la piel de su entrada.

—No... —gimió, sintiendo a Harry retirar el dedo de su entrada. _Merlín, lo iba a volver loco._

—¿No lo puedes negar? —preguntó, notando que aún había rastros de lubricante en el interior de Draco. Con cuidado se acercó, tomando el rostro del rubio por el mentón, disfrutando de la mirada hambrienta y necesitada, así como del sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas—. Lame mi dedo —murmuró sin dejar de mirar esos ojos brillantes de deseo, extendiendo la falange frente a la boca del rubio.

Lentamente Draco tomó el dedo, cerrando los ojos por un momento, perdido en el placer de dejar que Harry fuera quien diese las órdenes. Deslizando su lengua por la yema, acariciando la punta, bajo el borde de la uña, imaginándose que no era el dedo de Potter, sino esa erección que anhelaba sentir. Dejando que sus dientes rozaran ligeramente la piel, lamiendo alrededor del dedo, succionando levemente, disfrutando de los suaves gemidos que Harry estaba dejando escapar.

—Suficiente — jadeó el moreno, retirando el dedo de la boca, complacido con el gemido de protesta que dejó escapar Draco.

_Me va a volver loco_ pensó el rubio, sólo su orgullo evitando que le suplicara a Harry por cualquier cosa que lo consolara del deseo que lo quemaba.

—Harry —ronroneó suavemente, al notar la mano que delineaba su espalda.

—Voy a follarte tan duro —gimió Harry, apretando con una de sus manos una de las nalgas de Draco—, que me vas a sentir cuando te levantes mañana y muchos días después de éste. Vas a recordarlo claramente cuando te sientes, cuando estés con cualquier otro —siseó, lamiendo el borde de la oreja del rubio.

No podía saber de dónde venía cada palabra que dejaba su boca, pero el cuerpo de Draco lo motivaba a decir cada una de ellas. Nunca había experimentado nada como eso. Ni con Ginny ni con ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado durante el verano. Esa dolorosa necesidad de poseer cada parte del rubio, de saber que sería recordado, que era capaz de dejar una huella imborrable en la memoria de Draco.

—Te voy a enterrar contra el colchón, y me vas a sentir tan profundo, tan dentro... —Draco no pudo evitar jadear con cada palabra que Harry murmuraba contra su oído, mientras lo sentía rozar su erección contra su necesitada entrada.

—Sí, sí, sí —era la ahogada letanía que Draco susurraba, tratando de empujarse contra el miembro del moreno, suspirando al notar los dientes duros rozando su nuca, mordiendo y besando ligeramente la marca en ese lugar.

—Pero quiero verte —gruñó Harry separándose, sujetándolo por las caderas, instándolo a que se volteara, sonriendo satisfecho al tener a Draco desparramado bajo él, quedando el moreno ubicado perfectamente entre sus pálidos muslos, su polla golpeando contra su agujero expuesto—. Quiero ver tu rostro mientras gimes por mí —dijo marcando cada palabra con un empuje de sus caderas, buscando atormentar a Draco, y consiguiéndolo perfectamente. Deseaba oír al rubio suplicar... los otros dos Slytherin no habían sido capaces, pero él lo lograría. Tenía aún toda la noche para practicar.

Draco podía sentir cada zona de su cuerpo arder en contacto con Harry y el rumor sordo de la sangre en sus oídos. Su erección dolía de la necesidad de correrse y sus labios picaban por besar esa boca que tantos placeres prometía.

Inclinándose, Harry deslizó una mano por el pecho lampiño del rubio, acariciando rudamente entre sus dedos un pezón, apreciando cada pequeño quejido que Draco dejaba escapar. Guiando con la otra mano su erección, presionó levemente contra la entrada del rubio, disfrutando con los espasmos del músculo sobre su glande y la suavidad de la piel contra su polla. Deseaba empujarse contra esa cavidad, pero deseaba aún más oír a Draco pedírselo.

—Harry —jadeó Draco al sentir la presión contra su entrada, seguro de por fin recibir lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

—¿Sí? —susurró el moreno, inclinándose hasta quedar a centímetros de los labios del rubio, dejando que su aliento los golpeara, complacido al notar que los entreabría, esperando un beso, uno que no iba a llegar. Al menos no en ese momento.

Un brillo de comprensión cruzó los ojos de Draco, entendiendo lo que Harry quería lograr de él.

Sujetándolo con fuerza de los hombros, lo jaló hasta besarlo fuertemente, dominando el beso con su lengua, recorriendo cada lugar de la boca de Harry, gimiendo al sentir el sabor suave a fresas del lubricante. _Merlín,_ esa misma lengua que ahora respondía con ímpetu había besado cada parte de su trasero.

—Oh, Merlín —jadeó Draco, arqueándose, extasiado en el placer del beso y de la atormentadora fricción que la erección de Harry generaba contra su entrada. Serpenteando, la boca libre del moreno bajó hasta morder un pezón, logrando un gritito ahogado del rubio.

—Harry, Harry, _Harry _—sollozaba Draco, sobreestimulado con las pequeñas embestidas del Gryffindor, que no lo llegaban a penetrar y la tortura en sus pezones. Estirando los brazos, trató de sujetarse al cabezal de la cama, buscando apoyo para empujarse de una vez contra el moreno y lograr tener esa gran polla en su interior, sus planes arruinados cuando Harry sostuvo cada muñeca junto a su cabeza, evitando el movimiento. Estaba desesperado... lo necesitaba ahora, pero no quería suplicar. No lo iba a hacer.

—_Ríndete_ —siseó Harry en pársel, notando el flaqueo en la voluntad del rubio, sorprendiéndose al oír el sonoro gemido de Draco, mientras enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

—Sí, sí, _sí. Harry, por favor... _lo que sea. Por favor, _por favor, por- _— la frase quedó ahogada con la fuerte embestida del moreno, contento con haber quebrado la voluntad de Draco, disfrutando la sensación de la entrada del rubio rodeando cada centímetro de su erección—. Merlín, _sííí_ —siseó Draco, arqueándose bajo Harry, buscando más profundidad, gimoteando al sentir el golpe de los testículos del moreno contra sus nalgas, y el ligero roce de su erección contra el vientre del Gryffindor.

—Dios, Draco —jadeó Harry, besándolo un momento, bebiéndose los sonidos del rubio. Había estado esperando tanto para enterrarse en Draco...

Con cada embestida llegaba más profundo, golpeando continuamente la próstata de Draco, haciéndolo temblar bajo su cuerpo y haciendo que enterrara aún más duro sus talones en sus caderas, pero no era suficiente... quería más. Más de ese cuerpo delgado y de esa voz.

Forzando sus ojos a permanecer abiertos, peleando contra la necesidad de cerrarlos y perderse el espectáculo de Harry sobre él, Draco miraba cada rasgo del moreno que lo penetraba con fuerza, admirando los músculos firmes, jadeando cada vez que lo sentía golpear su interior. Así se fijó en la necesidad en los ojos de Harry de algo más.

—Harry, espera —susurró Draco, dejando caer sus piernas junto a los muslos del moreno, gruñendo al sentir la última poderosa embestida nublando su vista un momento.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Harry sonó ronca, y con un ligero toque de preocupación, relajándose al notar la sonrisa pervertida en los labios de Draco.

—Quiero intentar otra posición —dijo subiendo la pierna derecha, antes de pasarla hacia el otro lado, logrando un jadeo en Harry, al sentir el repentino movimiento, las paredes de su recto apretándolo firmemente. Acomodándose, quedó con el pecho de frente al moreno, pero con la cintura hacia el lado, logrando que su interior estimulara aún más la erección de Harry, ciñéndose duramente a ella.

—Merlín, Draco —gimió Harry, apreciando la manera en que el rubio lo estrechaba. Con rápidas embestidas reanudó el ritmo que llevaban antes, logrando sonoros gimoteos en Draco, ambos disfrutando la cercanía y la rudeza de las penetraciones. Inclinándose, Harry apretó los pezones del rubio, antes de besarlo, coordinando sus embates con su lengua, dominando al Slytherin, mientras éste enredaba sus manos en los mechones en su nuca, sujetándolo en el lugar, exigiendo más y más de ese beso.

Deslizando su mano, sujetó la erección de Draco, acariciándola, presionando la hendidura, estimulando el glande, extasiado al ver la manera en que el rubio se separaba, arqueándose y enterrando sus dedos en sus hombros, imposibilitado de empujarse contra él.

—Harry —sollozó Draco, antes de correrse con fuerza, sintiendo sus ojos rodar de placer, su cuerpo temblando con las últimas embestidas que Harry le estaba dando, mientras buscaba su propio placer.

—Dios... —gruñó Harry, viniéndose al notar los espasmos de la entrada del rubio, apretándolo aún más si era posible, empujándose en su interior hasta no poder más, cayendo exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

~.~

Al oír el pequeño quejido de Draco, Harry se giró, liberándolo de su peso, una sonrisa cansada en sus labios.

—Vaya, Harry —suspiró Draco, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano, en un gesto de cansancio—. ¿Quién hubiese podido imaginar que serías capaz de hacerme venir con tanta fuerza? —murmuró, tomando con sus dedos un par de gotas de semen sobre su pecho, antes de lamerlas lentamente, disfrutando de la mirada hambrienta en el rostro del moreno.

—¿Quién habría imaginado que aún después de todo, seguirías con ganas de más? —preguntó, volteándose ligeramente, tomando la mano del rubio, hasta empaparlas en la corrida del rubio, para luego lamerlas lentamente sin separar su mirada de la de Draco.

—Creo que tú mismo me lo has repetido varias veces —gimió, sintiendo sus párpados temblar con cada pequeña lamida en sus yemas.

—Es una suerte que la noche sea larga... habrá que aprovechar esta única vez —susurró, antes de besarlo nuevamente, acallando cualquier protesta.

* * *

Continuará...

Si te gustó ;) dímelo.


End file.
